1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to holders, and more particularly to a bag holder for holding a resealable bag.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art teaches various forms of holders for holding bags. In particular, Magnifico, U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,567, teaches a bag holder that includes a base structure that includes two stanchions that support clips. The clips may be attached to either side of the bag, for holding the bag upright. One problem with this device is that the device holds the bag entirely off the counter, so that the entire weight of the bag and contents are supported by the holder. This weight is often too much for the device, and the clip structure slips, dropping the bag and spilling the contents of the bag. Another problem is that the bag is not properly held open, and the contents (often food) can contaminate the zipper structure of the bag.
The prior art teaches clip-type bag holders. However, the prior art does not teach a bag holder having the structure and advantages of the present invention. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further advantages as described in the following summary.